


the summer of 15

by fadesintime



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Summer, Summer Love, Taylor Swift - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadesintime/pseuds/fadesintime
Summary: harry will never forget that summer of 15, the day his eyes landed on taylor.





	the summer of 15

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first ever fic so it won’t be great   
> at the end I got some inspiration off an account on tumblr:

it’s summer. 

the hot season, when you go to the beach to see fit girls run around in their bikinis, or to fuck around with a summer fling you’ll likely forget by next week; a season to enjoy yourself. for harry, today was the least bit enjoyable. 

it was the hottest day that entire summer and the paps were chasing him around town. he was exhausted. until his mood was lifted, like drinking lemonade on this particular day, he saw his favourite record shop. a place rarely anyone seemed to know existed. harry took off in a sprint knowing it was his chance to cool off and to escape the paps. but his heart had different plans. he walked in to only find the most enchanting woman he had ever seen; she had silky blonde hair, soft eyes as blue as the ocean, and the most beautifully shaped lips he had ever seen. she bit down on her bottom lip and harry found himself wanting to bite down on the soft pinkness. 

he casually walked up to her, (more like stumbling) and desperately tried to strike up a conversation.   
“hello.”  
she studied him for a minute; looking up and down, and he swore he could’ve saw her look at his lips for a quick second.   
“i’m taylor.”  
taylor. taylah. he loved it. he made a mental note to remember to say it daily.   
“harry styles.”  
“i know who you are,”  
she paused and gave a smirk he found ridiculously gorgeous.   
“swift.”  
taylor swift. taylah swift. he repeated it a few times in his head.   
“sounds very pop star material.”  
she giggled an adorable laugh that made him want to scoop her up in his arms and take her home so he could listen to it every second.   
“yours isn’t too bad either.”  
harry styles could get any girl he wanted. he heard women in bars or clubs complementing his good looks, but it sounded different coming from taylor; it sounded... real.   
“what brought you here?”  
she looked at him and gave him a huge pearly smile.   
“i wanna be a pop star; country, actually.”  
she laughed that damn laugh again.  
“let’s hear it.”  
her eyes blew open.   
“what?”  
“if you wanna be a star so bad, I’ll test you.”  
she blushed and took a deep breath.   
“i came up with this on the spot, so don’t judge me.”  
“would never, darling.”  
“i don’t have the whole thing finished, just a little demo,”  
she took a deep breath. 

the words flowed out of her mouth like honey, it was sweet, clear as this now perfect summer day, and as enchanting as her looks. 

harry had a secret feeling the song may or may not be about him, but there was no way she had come up with something that amazing on the spot. 

harry stood gaping like a fish begging for air. 

holy shit. she was good. like really fucking good. 

“that was fucking brilliant!”  
she burst out laughing at his enthusiasm and suddenly hugged him. 

his body tensed up and heat rushed up to his cheeks as his heartbeat quickened and his palms got sweaty. 

some time ago, harry had googled ‘signs of being in love’, (he had his reasons; turns out it was a false alarm.) but the way he was feeling toward taylor was exactly what the article has named. he couldn’t be falling in love with some girl he had met 20 minutes ago. 

apparently he had. 

another sign is not thinking and doing dumb things, which is exactly why he did what he did next. 

he leaned in and connected their lips. 

she didn’t push away, but she didn’t pull in either, which he took as a good sign.   
after about 2 minutes of making out, she broke the kiss. 

she grabbed his hand and led him out of the shop and to the local cafe.   
their first date.   
a really fucking good sign. 

the paps had apparently fled the scene, he assumed were because of weather conditions. 

“this is my favourite place in the whole world, right next to the record shop.”  
he looked at her, and his heart eyes were embarrassingly visible, as she pulled him into a long, slow kiss. but hey, he wasn’t complaining. 

and that’s how the summer went. 

making out, having sex, visiting the record store. 

but all good things come to an end. eventually summer ends and you leave things behind; if they’re strong enough, they’ll come with you. 

“who are the songs about?”

the audience goes silent, he can hear his manager’s breathing though. 

he couldn’t tell anyone who inspired the album, the songs, the lyrics, the melodies and everything else. 

harry breathes, eyes closed. all he can think about is her laugh, her blonde hair, her soft blue eyes, her lips. god, her lips.

“well?” The interviewer presses. 

“her name was taylor,” and his heart is beating like it’s the day that his eyes landed on her at the record store on the hottest day of the summer. 

the summer of 15.


End file.
